Fleshy Pit
Fleshy Pit is a quicksand type in MFQM. Description Fleshy Pit is a naturally occuring quicksand type that can generate in the nether and are living flesh holes in the ground with acid at the very bottom. Generation Fleshy Pits can only generate in the nether and is one of two quicksand types that isn't just a single block. Instead it generates as either a 3x3 sized or 4x4 sized hole roughly 5 - 6 blocks deep. Swallowing Flesh can generate near Fleshy Pits. Due to the nature of the Fleshy Pits however, the hole itself can sometimes be covered by the natural terrain of the nether. Obtaining Considering how the Fleshy Pits generate, obtaining the pit itself is impossible. But its individual blocks can be obtained with a tool with Silk Touch as digging up the walls of the pit will only drop flesh. The acid at the bottom of the pit can be obtained with a bucket or with the water gun. Crafting Due to the nature of the Fleshy Pit, it is not possible to craft the pit. Though one can rebuild the pit elsewhere if they manage to obtain the individual blocks. Effects Much like Swallowing Flesh, the Fleshy Pit will devour anything that falls into it. But instead of pulling the player in with incredibly strong tentacles, the Fleshy Pit uses itself to pull players in. Approaching the edge of the Fleshy Pit will try and suck the player into the center of the pit, even though the player can easily run away as the effect isn't so strong, it can suck an unaware (or unlucky) player into the center. Once caught in the center, the player has one last chance of escape as the top of the pit itself isn't as strong and can escape if the player reacts fast enough. But often by the time the player has time to react, the strong fleshy walls produces a incredibly strong suction like force with its muscle like walls that drags the player in who is helpless to do anything. The player will eventually reach the bottom which is a pool of thick and sticky acid which will slowly digest the player and their items. While escaping in creative mode is easy as the suction like force is not able to stop the player from flying (unlike being grabbed by strong tentacles), escaping in survival is incredibly hard without special tools. Using a ender pearl is risky as it could hit the walls of the pit and rope is too weak to pull the player out of the pit especially once the player's feet touch the sticky acid. Using a grappling hook can allow the player to escape the pit but the process is slow as the pit itself will try and pull the player back in while they attempt to pull themselves out with a grappling hook. Trivia *The Fleshy Pit is one of two quicksand types that are multi block based, the other being the Mucus Blossom. **Both pits have openings with muscle like walls that drags the player to the bottom, though the Mucus Blossom uses mucus to digest its prey (or the player) while the Fleshy Pit uses acid. *At some point, Fleshy Pits used to sometimes generate out of the ground and appear as floating flesh holes which was hilarious. This was eventually fixed in a later update. *Sometimes Fleshy Pit can be sliced by other generation such as Slurry pits or Blood Lakes from Biomes O Plenty, that make them lose its bottom with acid pool, or part of wall. Category:Nether based Category:Quicksand Type